<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In All Its Beauty by wonderluck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902044">In All Its Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderluck/pseuds/wonderluck'>wonderluck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ammonite (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderluck/pseuds/wonderluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I won’t ask you again if you’ll accept,” Charlotte says, and Mary can see that it pains her to say it. “But will you stay the night?”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Anning/Charlotte Murchison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In All Its Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk from the museum to Charlotte’s home is slow and silent. Mary can sense Charlotte’s eyes on her, not a full stare, more a glance to see if Mary’s face betrays her thoughts, but she doesn’t dare turn toward Charlotte. Not yet.</p><p>They arrive and hand their capes to the maid. The maid eyes them coldly. Mary does not care this time and starts upstairs without being prompted, and Charlotte’s footsteps clack on the stairs behind her. Mary pauses in the doorway to the room Charlotte made for her. It’s airy and warm and it can be hers if she allows it.</p><p>She turns to look over her shoulder. Charlotte’s expression is more guarded than Mary has seen it in weeks. She takes Charlotte’s hand and leads her inside, and Charlotte closes the door. </p><p>“I won’t ask you again if you’ll accept,” Charlotte says, and Mary can see that it pains her to say it. “But will you stay the night? Just one night.” </p><p>Mary feels her chest go tight. She sees that Charlotte wants more, and she will be crushed if Mary refuses her again, but Mary cannot bring herself to say no. She can’t make herself speak, either way, like the words are locked away inside her, so she nods instead. </p><p>The pull toward Charlotte is absolute. She moves forward in a rush, taking Charlotte’s face in her hands, kissing her desperately. Charlotte makes a sound close to a whimper, and Mary can feel her shiver, feels her hands nearly clawing at her back to get her closer. </p><p>Mary’s hands are quick with the buttons of Charlotte’s dress, and Charlotte follows suit, a smile spreading across her face. Mary pulls off her own dress. Charlotte turns, and Mary tugs at the laces of her corset to loosen them, her need overwhelming her. She presses open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder as Charlotte gasps, and then Charlotte is bare before her.</p><p>Charlotte takes her by the hand and moves toward the bed, lying on her side. This is not new, but it’s still so natural and effortless that Mary almost doesn’t trust it. She had resigned herself to life alone. In her mind, nothing else had been possible.</p><p>Mary joins her, capturing her mouth again. Charlotte’s kiss is gentle, and Mary wants to take back all of the hurtful things she said, but it’s too much, and she finds she can’t look at her. Mary turns onto her front, her cheek resting against the bed. Charlotte hesitates until Mary reaches back and pulls Charlotte down on top of her. She is so soft and warm and Mary missed this terribly.</p><p>She guides Charlotte’s hand under her and over her breast. Charlotte traces her lips over Mary’s shoulder to her neck with shuddering breaths. Her bold Charlotte does not hide her desire.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Charlotte whispers.</p><p>Mary cranes her neck just enough—an invitation—and she pours her response into their kiss. Her mouth moves against Charlotte’s hungrily, gasping against her lips. Mary is shaking. She has never felt this wanted, this frightened. Charlotte’s weight on her is grounding.</p><p>“How are you so sure?” Mary asks. She doesn’t specify. The room they’re in is proof of Charlotte’s confidence in a future together.</p><p>Charlotte smooths her fingers over Mary’s brow, ever gentle. “Because I want us to be happy.”</p><p>Charlotte presses her cheek to Mary’s neck and inhales. And then Charlotte comes alive, kissing her way from Mary’s neck to her lips. Her hand moves down Mary’s side, warm like the sun, and Mary lifts her hips to welcome Charlotte’s touch. She groans into her fist when Charlotte’s fingers glide over her. </p><p>“You don’t have to be quiet,” Charlotte says, and her mouth trails along the curve of Mary’s shoulder.</p><p>Charlotte’s clever fingers stroke and slide, insistent, and Mary pants into the bed, but Charlotte’s breath might be even harsher than hers, and Mary didn’t think she would ever have this again. Mary moans tentatively, openly as Charlotte’s pace quickens.</p><p>Charlotte rocks against her, a slow motion, a building wave, pressing Mary harder against her hand, and Mary comes undone, shuddering moans like choked sobs until she stills Charlotte’s hand.</p><p>Charlotte dusts kisses over Mary’s temple. She is tender, and Mary feels stray tears gather at her eyelashes. She basks in the glow for only a moment before she turns and rolls Charlotte onto her back. She keeps her eyes open as she kisses Charlotte, and Charlotte crushes their mouths together.</p><p>Charlotte’s need is like a pipe about to burst so Mary slides down the bed because Charlotte has her favorites and Mary will give them to her, now and always. She holds Charlotte’s waist like an anchor. Her mouth is hot and urgent, moving with the roll of Charlotte’s hips until she cries out and trembles against the bed. </p><p>Mary moves up to lay her head on Charlotte’s chest, and Charlotte’s arms envelop her.</p><p>“I can hear your heart,” Mary says.</p><p>Charlotte breathes in, exhales. “It’s for you.”</p><p>Mary takes Charlotte’s hand and places it tightly to her own chest and listens again.</p><p>/</p><p>Mary wakes during the night and stares into the darkness. Charlotte is behind her, an arm holding her around the middle. She stirs when Mary turns onto her back.</p><p>“What is it?” Charlotte asks, her voice thick with sleep.</p><p>Mary breathes evenly, though her heart races. “Ask me again,” she says.</p><p>Charlotte goes still. Mary can hear her swallow. Her voice is quiet. “Will you stay with me?” </p><p>Mary takes Charlotte’s hand in her own and presses her lips to her palm. “Yes,” she says. “I’ll stay.”</p><p>Charlotte holds Mary tighter with her free arm, and she laughs once, softly, as if in disbelief. She kisses Mary on the cheek, and Mary turns to kiss her fully, both apology and promise. Charlotte curls against her. </p><p>/</p><p>When Mary wakes in the morning, Charlotte’s head is pillowed on her arm. She allows herself to take in the features of Charlotte’s relaxed face and feels the absence of the dull ache in her chest. </p><p>She carefully extracts herself from Charlotte’s embrace and moves to her writing desk, opening her journal. This time, she does not write of being alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted a bit more from the movie’s ending, so here’s my contribution. I got a little sappy. Oh well.</p><p>Feedback is always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>